Emison One-Shots
by missdarkbloom
Summary: Just a collection of Emison one-shots I'm going to update whenever I find the time to write! Will be of all different themes like AU, canon, fluffy, sad etc! Prompts are always welcome!


"You don't have to do this!" Alison screamed, her eyes filled with tears, fearing for her life. The mask-covered face stood in front of her and still refused to say a word, the gun still pointed in her direction. She was all alone, no one there to come and rescue her. Her knees began to buckle as she gradually began sobbing more and more. The black hooded figure took one step closer to her before cocking the hammer of the gun.

"Goodbye Alison" was all the figure said before pulling the trigger. Before she had time to register what had just happened, a searing pain shot through her stomach as she dropped to her hands and knees on the ground. She looked up to see the hooded figure walking away, no one else in sight. She screamed out with everything she had left, the emotion and pain in her voice, evident to anyone who could hear her, which unfortunately for her, was no one. She toppled to the ground before crawling over and pushing herself up against the wall. She sat upright before pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialled 911 but before she pressed call she changed her mind. She brought up the contacts in her phone and scrolled down till she found 'Emily Fields'. She brought her phone to her ear with one hand while the other held the wound in her stomach to try and suppress the blood flow to buy her some more time.

"Come on Emily" she muttered under her breath, praying to God she would pick up the phone. There were 3 rings before she heard a small "Hello" come through the receiver.

"Emily!" Alison sighed in relief, almost laughing with her smile filling up half of her face. "Hi."

"Alison, is everything okay? You don't sound too good." Alison's eyes began to well up.

"Yeah of course it is. I just wanted to speak to you. I miss you." She could hear Emily's laugh through the phone although it was obvious she was trying to hide it. It was the laugh Alison knew she made when she was embarrassed.

"I miss you too. What time are you going to be here? The girls will be arriving in like 10 minutes!"

"Um I don't think I will be able to make it tonight Em." was all Alison managed to say and

"Oh" was all she got in reply. Alison took a deep breath before continuing, each word becoming harder and harder to say.

"I'm so sorry Em, I really wanted to be there tonight. There's nothing I'd like more, you know that! It's just out of my control right now." Emily sighed.

"Yeah I know, I just haven't seen you in forever! But you'll be there in spirit." Alison grinned.

"Of course I will." A loud noise began to ring through Alison's ears and her breathing became more and more of a struggle for her to get out. Her breaths became heavy.

"Emily, I love you. A lot. I know I'm terrible at showing it but you're the most important person in my life. You mean the world to me and I just has to let you know that." Her breaths became shorter and the there was nothing that could slow the blood pouring from her now, and she had already lost so much. A few seconds later, Alison inhaled sharply but there was no exhale. Her phone fell from her and and landed on the ground next to her now lifeless body. The phone was still connected to Emily, who on the other side, had no idea what was going on.

"Alison?" she said, wondering why she hadn't gotten a response."Alison?" she asked again, more intensely. She continued to try to get Alison's attention. Each time becoming more increasingly worried. Each time getting no response.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this! Just going to make this "story" like a collection on one-shots! I have a list of the ideas I'm going to go through but if anyone has any prompts they would like me to follow you can send them to me through PM or even in the review!**

**Please review, whether you liked it or not because I like to hear feedback! Even if it isn't good because that way I can work on it! Thank you(:**


End file.
